Nouvelle recrue
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: Après la mort de Janet, un nouveau médecin, Michael Gallant, arrive du service des Urgences du Cook County de Chicago EN COURS
1. Partie 1

Titre : Nouvelle recrue au SGC  
Auteur : Morgann  
E-Mail : webmistressmorgann.fr.fm  
Résumé : Après la mort de Janet, un nouveau médecin, Michael Gallant, arrive du service des Urgences du Cook County de Chicago  
Série(s) : Urgences et Stargate  
Saison(s) : saison 10 pour Urgences et 8 pour Stargate  
Référence(s) : Stargate : Héros (7.17-7.18) Urgences : fin de saison 10  
Genre(s) : Général, je n'arrive pas trop à le définir. Point important : shippeurs S/J, il n'y a rien pour vous ici! Par contre, Gallant, lui, ne se prive pas de penser à Neela  
Rating : Tout public  
Personnagess : Michael Gallant, Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, le Président Hayes, Major Davis, Sergent Walter Davis  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun  
Note(s) :  
- Gallant est censé partir pour un an en Irak vers la fin de la saison 10. Mais je préfère qu'il se rende vraiment utile, alors je l'envoie au SGC. C'est lui le médecin qui va remplacer Janet. Cette histoire suivra principalement le point de vue de ce personnage.  
- Sam Carter et John Carter n'ont aucun lien de parenté dans mon histoire, Carter étant un nom de famille très répandu aux USA  
- Pour les fans d'Urgences qui ne connaissent rien à Stargate, vous allez découvrir cette merveilleuse série en même temps que ce cher Gallant  
- Pour les fans de Stargate, l'histoire se passe dans votre univers, donc ne ne serez pas dépaysé  
- C'est tout, je crois... à si, une dernière chose : des reviews, S.V.P.!

**Nouvelle recrue au SGC**

Gallant tenait fermement la patte de lapin que lui avait donné Neela. Il espérait que celle-ci ai raison, qu'il reviendrait en vie d'Irak. Il pensait également au baiser qu'ils sétaient donnés avant qu'il ne monte dans ce taxi, il revoyait les larmes de Neela... Il aurait tout donné pour rester avec elle... Il souhaitait vraiment revenir vivant, pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Il avait plusieurs fois fait part à ses collègues des urgences de sa peur d'être envoyé en Irak. Il redoutait les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois à venir. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner à Chicago. Mais avant cela, un an de guerre l'attendait, un an où il côtoierait la mort encore de plus près qu'aux urgences.

Le taxi s'arrêta à un feu rouge, permettant à un membre de l'Air Force d'enter.

Lieutenant Gallant ?  
- Affirmatif, monsieur, répondit celui-ci, surprit.  
- Je suis le Major Davis. Il y a un changement de programme pour vous,  
vous restez aux USA. J'ai reçut l'ordre de ne rien vous dire. Nous allons à Washington, vous aurez toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin là-bas. Emmenez-nous à l'aéroport comme prévu, s'il vous plaît.

Le taxi redémarra et arriva une heure plus tard à l'aéroport international de Chicago. Gallant et Davis prirent un jet qui décolla presque aussitôt.

Il n'irait donc pas en Irak, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le détendre. Sa nouvelle affectation serait certainement plus dangereuse.

Quelque chose l'intriguait : que lui voulait un Major de l'Air Force, alors qu'il faisait parti de l'Army? Il n'aurait pas la réponse avant d'être à Washington, ou même avant d'être arrivé à sa nouvelle base.

Gallant serrait encore et toujours la patte de lapin de Neela. Elle était censée lui porter bonheur... et elle avait l'air, pour l'instant, de marcher!

Après une heure d'avion et quelques unes en voiture, Gallant et Davis entrèrent dans une cour où la plupart les américains rêvent de mettre les pieds un jour : la Maison Blanche.

Vous allez rencontrer le Président Hayes. Il a tenu a tout vous expliquer lui même, dit le Major Davis.

Gallant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il allait rencontrer le Président en personne! Des tonnes de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Toujours sans un mot, Michael mit discrètement sa patte de lapin dans une des poches de son pantalon, puis pénétra dans le hall de la Maison Blanche, puis fut dirigé vers le fameux Bureau Ovale.

Le Président l'attendait assit à son bureau. Gallant se mit au garde à vous; Hayes lui fit signe de se reposer. Il lui sera la main et l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Lieutenant Gallant, savez-vous pourquoi on vous a amené ici ? demanda Hayes  
- Non, monsieur.  
- Mes ordres ont été respectés à la lettre. Pour commencer, je vous demande de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Vous êtes des maintenant affecté à la base de l'USAF du SGC, qui se situe dans le Colorado. Ce qui s'y passe est classé top-secret. En 1928, des archéologues ont découvert un objet étrange à Gizeth, en Égypte. Après étude, il s'est avéré que celui-ci pouvait ouvrir des vortex menant vers d'autres planètes possédant également celui-ci. Je vous passe les détails techniques qui ne vous sont pas utiles et auxquelles je dois avouer je n'ai pas compris grand chose. Ne faites pas cette tête, Lieutenant, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas entrain de devenir fou. Nous avons plusieurs équipes que nous envoyons en mission sur ces autres planètes pour permettre à la Terre de se défendre contre les ennemis que nous nous sommes faits au cours des 7 dernières années et de trouver des peuples susceptibles de nous aider. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas des missions de tout repos, et certaines personnes y ont laissé leur vie, dont dernièrement le Docteur Janet Fraiser, le médecin chef de la base. Vous êtes chargé de la remplacer. Je ne vous cache pas que votre intégration sera difficile, ce médecin était très appréciée des hommes et des femmes de la base. Vous avez des question?  
- Oui, une seule pour le moment. Ne devriez vous pas prendre un membre de l'Air Force?  
- Peut-être, mais nous manquons de personnel à cause de la guerre. De toute façon, tout les États Majors sont au courant. Le fait que vous appartenez à l'Army va sûrement en déranger plus d'un, mais je compte sur le commandant du SGC, le Général O'Neill, pour vous mettre à l'aise. Si vous n'avez plus d'autre questions, vous pouvez rejoindre le Major Davis qui vous attend dans la voiture. Vous prendrez un avion jusqu'à Colorado Springs, puis une autre voiture vous amènera à Cheyenne Mountain.

Gallant se leva, se mit au garde à vous puis sorti de la pièce.

De retour dans la voiture, le regard que lui lança Davis lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Le Président ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans quelques heures, au lieu d'être en Irak, il serait dans une base secrète de l'Air Force à soigner des soldats qui explorent d'autres planètes à l'aide dun artefact d'origine alien.

Hayes lui a parlé d'autres planètes... il pourrait y découvrir de nouvelles façons de pratique la médecine - peut-être était-ce déjà fait - il se demandait s'il aurai à soigner des soi-disant extra-terrestres...

Ses pensées s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse, et il s'aperçut à peine qu'il se trouvait devant d'immenses grilles. La voiture fut autorisée à entrer. Gallant se retrouva à signer un papier de non divulgation, puis Davis et lui prirent deux ascenseurs pour arriver au bureau du Général.

Le Major toqua à la porte.

Oui.

Davis entra.

Mon Général, le Lieutenant Gallant est arrivé.  
- Faites-le entrer, Major.  
- À vos ordres.

Gallant entra et Davis sortit. Michael se mit au garde à vous devant O'Neill, qui lui rendit le salut et lui indiqua un siège.

Lieutenant Gallant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de notre base. Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill. Avez-vous été briefé sur nos activités?  
- Par le Président lui même, monsieur.  
- Vous avez donc, je l'espère, compris l'enjeu de notre travail. Je vais vous faire visiter la base. Suivez-moi, s'il vous paît.

Jack sortit de son bureau, Gallant le suivant de près. Ils débutèrent la visite par la salle des commandes.

Voici la Porte. Sergent, une arrivée est-elle prévue?  
- SG-1, monsieur. Ils doivent arriver dans deux minutes.  
- Très bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Lieutenant, nous allons les attendre. Vous pourrez alors voir de vos propres yeux la manière dont fonctionne la Porte.  
- Puis-je vous poser une question, mon Général? demanda Michael.  
- Allez-y.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'SG-1?  
- Nos équipes sont connues sous le nom de SG, représentant le mot Stargate, puis un numéro. SG-1 est l'équipe phare du programme. Elle est composée du Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, du Docteur Daniel Jackson, un archéologue, et de Teal'c, un Jaffa. Nous avons une vingtaine d'équipes composée de quatre ou cinq hommes qui passent cette Porte presque tout les jours.  
- Excusez-moi, mais SG-1 n'est composée que de trois hommes?  
- Oui. Avant ma nomination à la tête de cette base, j'étais le commandant de cet équipe, et nous étions alors quatre. J'ai décidé de laisser l'équipe comme elle était. Trouver un remplaçant pour celle-ci se serait révélé trop difficile.

ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE -  
- ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE -

Gallant regarda les chevrons de la Porte s'enclencher, et sursauta lorsque le vortex se forma.

Un code, Sergent?  
- Négatif, mon Général.  
- Fermez l'iris! (se tournant vers Gallant) L'iris nous permet d'éviter les invasions extraterrestres, et toute sorte de problèmes.  
- Je reçoit une transmission, monsieur. C'est le code de SG-1!  
- Ouvrez l'iris!  
- À vos ordres!

L'iris s'ouvrit et, quelques secondes plus tard, SG-1 apparut. Jack invita Gallant à aller en salle d'embarquement.

Lieutenant Gallant, voici le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson, et Teal'c. SG-1, je vous présente le Lieutenant Gallant, notre nouveau médecin chef.  
- Bienvenue au SGC, dit Daniel.  
- Merci.

Teal'c se contenta d'incliner la tête, comme à son habitude. Sam, quand à elle, fut incapable de prononcer un mot et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avant que Jack ne lui en donne l'ordre. Teal'c et Daniel la suivirent.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant, Teal'c dit rarement quelque chose. Pour le Colonel, le Docteur Fraiser était sa meilleure amie, il lui faudra un peu plus de temps qu'aux autres pour vous accepter en tant que médecin principal.  
- Compris, monsieur.  
- Continuons notre petite visite de la base.

Ils passèrent par la salle de briefing, le mess, différents laboratoires, l'armurerie - où Jack prévint Gallant que la base pourrait être attaquée, et qu'il devait absolument se souvenir où était l'armurerie-, les issues de secours, les quartiers qu'ils allait occuper, et, pour finir, l'infirmerie, où Jack lui montra son bureau puis laissa le soins aux infirmières et docteurs présents d'expliquer à Gallant où se trouvaient les différents instruments médicaux et quels examens faire lorsqu'un équipe rentrait de mission.

Gallant s'installa à son bureau et s'empressa de mettre sa patte de lapin sur son bureau, à côté de la photo de Neela. Il finissait à peine de ranger qu'on toqua à la porte.

Entrez.

Danny Boy entra.

J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?  
- Non, je venais juste de finir de ranger. Vous vouliez me voir Docteur Jackson?  
- Appelez-moi Daniel. Pour répondre à votre question, oui. Je voudrais expliquer l'attitude du Colonel Carter, et de l'équipe en général.  
- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, le Général O'Neill me l'a déjà expliqué.  
- Ah! Ça m'étonne de lui. (Voyant la patte de lapin) Vous avez besoin de chance, Lieutenant?  
- Une amie me l'a donné, avant mon départ.

Daniel regarda la photo qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Cette femme?  
- Oui.  
- À mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'une amie... Je me trompe?  
- Non. Elle s'appelle Neela. Elle m'a donné cette patte croyant que je partais en Irak.  
- Elle a bien fait. Même si vous n'êtes pas partit en Irak, vous en aurez besoin ici. Une dernière chose : ne faites pas attention aux remarques que peut vous faire le Général O'Neill, il aime tester les personnes.

Daniel laissa Gallant seul dans son bureau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gallant prenait son repas au mess quand Sam s'approcha avec son plateau.

Je peux ?  
- Bien sûr, madame.

Elle posa son plateau et s'assit en face de lui. Elle commença à manger son entrée.

J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-elle.  
- Je vous écoute, mon Colonel.  
- Nous avons un site Alpha, sur une autre planète. Le Général se demandait si vous aimeriez traverser la Porte pour une première fois, et passer quelques jours "off-world", comme on dit ici.  
- Pourquoi pas... Je voudrais juste savoir quand, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Dans une semaine pile. Je dirais au Général que vous êtes d'accord.  
- Puis-je vous poser une question, madame?  
- Allez-y.  
- J'aimerais savoir si je pourrais appeler quelqu'un, ou alors simplement lui envoyer de mes nouvelles.  
- Pour le téléphone, je ne sais pas, mais par contre vous pourrez lui écrire. Bien sûr, vous ne devez en aucun cas lui dire où vous êtes, ce qu'il se passe ici, ni ce que vous faites.  
- Compris. Merci, madame.

Sam et Gallant finirent de manger en silence. La semaine passa très vite, Gallant apprenait à connaître les soldats qui composaient les différentes équipes SG, et ne pensait qu'au jour où il devait partir en mission sur le site Alpha avec SG-1. Il se perdait encore quelques fois, mais c'était de plus en plus rare, et il n'avait plus sentit les regards qui se posaient sur lui dès qu'il avait abandonné son uniforme de cérémonie pour revêtir son treillis, auquel il avait remplacé la veste par une blouse blanche.

Il avait eu des nouvelles de Neela, l'Army ayant transmit la lettre de celle-ci à l'Air Force. Il pourrait lui répondre de la même façon. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il se trouvait au États-Unis, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il espérait pourvoir la revoir dans peu de temps, et la patte de lapin trônait toujours sur un coin de son bureau, sur lequel traînait quelques dossiers.

Gallant se trouvait maintenant dans le vestiaire. Sam lui avait indiqué un casier libre, et ce qu'il devait mettre pour partir en mission. Il avait remarqué que le nom du Docteur Fraiser était toujours indiqué sur un casier au milieu de la pièce. Personne ici ne semblait vouloir donner ce casier à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si enlever la plaquette signifiait que Janet n'existait plus pour eux. La base n'avait pas encore finit son deuil, et Gallant se disait qu'il aurait bien voulu la connaître.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de s'habiller, SG-1 entra.

Il y en a un qui devrait prendre exemple sur le Lieutenant Gallant, dit Daniel, en apercevant Gallant prêt à partir.

Voyant que Gallant ne voyait pas de quoi l'archéologue parlait, Teal'c cru bon d'ajouter :

Le Docteur Jackson parle du Général O'Neill, qui à la mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard aux briefings.  
- Teal'c, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi, lança Sam.

Arrivés en salle d'embarquement, Sam prévint Gallant :

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous vous sentez un peu bizarre lorsque vous serez arrivé de l'autre côté.

Le Sergent composa l'adresse du site Alpha et le vortex s'ouvrit. SG-1 et Gallant avancèrent vers la Porte. Gallant regarda pendant quelques secondes les reflets de la Porte, puis la traversa sans aucune hésitation. SG-1 suivit, sous le regard du Général O'Neill, qui espérait revoir l'équipe et Gallant entiers.

_Et voilà, fin de la première partie! Suite et fin très bientôt!  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez du début de cette fic!_

Partie 2


	2. Partie 2

Titre : Nouvelle recrue au SGC  
Auteur : Morgann  
E-Mail : webmistressmorgann.fr.fm  
Résumé : Après la mort de Janet, un nouveau médecin, Michael Gallant, arrive du service des Urgences du Cook County de Chicago  
Série(s) : Urgences et Stargate  
Saison(s) : saison 10 pour Urgences et 8 pour Stargate  
Référence(s) : Stargate : Héros (7.17-7.18) Urgences : fin de saison 10  
Genre(s) : Général, je n'arrive pas trop à le définir. Point important : shippeurs S/J, il n'y a rien pour vous ici! Par contre, Gallant, lui, ne se prive pas de penser à Neela  
Rating : Tout public  
Personnagess : Michael Gallant, Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Sergent Walter Davis, Cassandra  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun  
Note(s) :  
- Gallant est censé partir pour un an en Irak vers la fin de la saison 10. Mais je préfère qu'il se rende vraiment utile, alors je l'envoie au SGC. C'est lui le médecin qui va remplacer Janet. Cette histoire suivra principalement le point de vue de ce personnage.  
- Sam Carter et John Carter n'ont aucun lien de parenté dans mon histoire, Carter étant un nom de famille très répandu aux USA  
- Pour les fans d'Urgences qui ne connaissent rien à Stargate, vous allez découvrir cette merveilleuse série en même temps que ce cher Gallant  
- Pour les fans de Stargate, l'histoire se passe dans votre univers, donc ne ne serez pas dépaysé  
- Je n'ai AUCUNE excuse pour mon retard, mais bon, sachez que je que suis désolée, et que mieux vaut tard que jamais!  
- C'est tout, je crois... à si, une dernière chose : des reviews, S.V.P.!

**Nouvelle recrue au SGC**

Gallant se sentait bizarre, comme si toutes les molécules de son corps avaient été séparées, puis réunies. En fait, c'est ce qu'il s'était exactement passé : il venait de passer la Porte des Étoiles. Sam l'avait prévenu, mais il avait quand même été surprit par se sentiment de froid, comme s'il étaiat nu.

Cette sensation passa en quelques minutes, laissant à Gallant le plaisir de découvrir la planète sur laquelle il allait passer plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. La mission que lui avait confié le Général O'Neil était simple : il devait déterminer si la planète ne représentait aucun danger pour une futur base.

D'habitude, c'est l'une des équipes médicales de la base qui se chargeait de cela, mais, puisqu'aucune n'était libre et que Gallant n'avait jamais traversé la Porte, Jack avait décidé, avec le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, de lui confier cette mission pour lui permettre de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de la base.

Gallant, lui, prenait sa première mission, après la petite ballade faite sur la site Alpha une semaine auparavant, très au sérieux et savait qu'elle était une sorte de test. S'il la réussissait, la confiance que la base lui faisait en ressortirait plus importante.

SG-10 était sur place depuis une semaine, et SG-1 et Gallant venaient les relever. L'équipe avait envoyé des sondes fouiller la moindre petite partie de la planète, qui resemblait à ce qu'avait été la Terre avant que l'Homme ne soit présent. Elle avait un Équateur, des Pôles, des zones désertiques, et des zones habitables. Aucune civilisation humaine ou humanoïde en vue, les seuls êtres vivants présents ressemblaient vaguement à des chiens croisés avec des chats, quelques oiseaux aux formes bizarres et des poissons plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Sam avait prévu d'aider Gallant dans son travail, quand à Daniel et Teal'c chacun s'était débrouillé pour ne pas s'ennuier. Le premier avait emporté avec lui des traductions à faire, la planète ne présentant aucune ruine qui pourrait l'intéresser. Quand au second, Jack l'avait obligé à apporter quelques cannes à pêches, mais Teal'c pensait surtout à faire son Kel'No'Reem.

Le premier soir, Gallant et SG-1 se réunirent près d'un feu de camp, pour planifier la semaine qui venait.

Teal'c, j'ai cru comprendre que la pêche n'était pas votre activité favorite, mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant si nous pouvions étudier quelques spéciments vivant dans la rivière.  
- Effectivement, mais je ne vous promet rien, mes talents de pêcheurs sont loins d'être aussi grands que ceux d'O'Neill.

La discusion se poursuivit sur Jack et ses mauvaises habitudes, laisant Gallant en retrait. Le nouveau médecin-chef regardait SG-1, et se demandait si un jour il serait accepté comme membre du SGC à part entière.

Ils passèrent deux semaines sur la planète à tester l'air, l'eau, le sol et à étudier la faune et la flore, pour constater au final que la planète était un emplacement parfait pour une future base terrienne, comme le désirait Jack.

De retour sur Terre, après les traditionnels passage à l'infirmerie et débriefing, Gallant s'enferma dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait qu'une envie : parler à Neela en face à face, ou au moins pouvoir entendre sa voix au téléphone. Sa patte de lapin ne l'avait pas quitté un seul moment, et il ne pouvait plus se contenter de simples lettres.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il eu une note du Général O'Neill sur son bureau. Une permission d'une semaine dans trois mois. Il aurait préféré avant, et savait que Jack aurait pu avancer la date de quelques mois si ça ne dépendait que de lui, mais il fallait que ce soit le plus réaliste possile. Il était sensé être en Irak, et en Irak, les permissions ne coulaient pas à flot, et on n'était pas en premission au bout de seulement deux mois de service.

Sam vint le voir à son bureau quelques semaines plus tard.

Lieutenant Gallant, je peux vous parler ?  
- Bien sûr, Madame. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Le docteur Janet Fraiser avait une fille, Cassandra, qui habite chez moi depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle m'a dit hier soir qu'elle voulait vous rencontrer.  
- Je devrais accepter, demanda Gallant surprit par ce que venait de lui dire Sam.  
- Je crois que oui, Cassandra en a besoin. Je vous donne son numéro de portable, vous vous arrangerez avec elle pour la date.  
- Elle savait que ce faisait se mère ?  
- Oui, Cassandra vient elle-même d'une autre planète. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous conseille de consulter son dossier médical.

Sam marqua le numéro de Cassie sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Gallant qui le prit. Ils se saluèrent et Sam quitta la pièce. Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, Gallant pris son courage à deux mains et composa la numéro de la jeune fille. Ils fixèrent le rendez-vous pour le lundi de la semaine suivante.

Entre temps, il avait reçut et répondu à plusieurs lettres de Neela. Quand celle-ci lui demandait plus d'informations sur sa vie en Irak, il feintait ne rien vouloir dire, il disait vouloir parler d'autre chose, pour oublier son quotidien. Rien ne filtrait son sa vraie mission. Les lettres envoyées à Neela étaient relues par un service spécial, qui veillait au respect de la loi de non divulgation que signait tout soldat ou civil travaillan au SGC.

La rencontre avec Cassandra approchait à grands pas, et Gallant redoutait de plus en plus l'entrevue, même si la demande avait été faite de la part de Cassie. Puis, vint le jour tant redouté. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au Général O'Neill de sortir de la base, Sam sortit chercher Cassie.

On toqua à la porte du bureau de Gallant.

Cassandra est arrivée, annonça Sam.  
- Vous pouvez la faire entrer, Madame.

Sam s'effaça et laissa sa place à Cassandra. La jeune femme parraissait décidée à rencontre le remplaçant de sa mère, même si on pouvait lire quelque appréhension sur son visage. Gallant était à peu près dans la même état. Cassandra entra et Gallant lui fit signe de s'asseoir, tandi que Sam refermait la porte derrière elle.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, pesant. Le reagard de Cassie se porta sur la patte de lapin que Neela avait donné à Gallant.

Celui ou celle qui vous l'a donné à bien raison, même si, j'en suis sûre, cette personne ne sait pas où vous êtes ni ce que vou faites dans cette base.  
- J'en suis conscient. Neela, une ancienne collègue, me l'a donné croyant que je partait pour l'Irak.  
- La vie au SGC peu parfois être pire qu'en Irak.  
- J'en suis conscient. Mais, dites-moi, que vouliez-vous me dire, pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ?  
- Je voulais voir si la personne que Jack avait choisie pour remplacer ma mère saurait être à la hauteur, respecterait sa mémoire, dit Casssandra.  
- Je ne crois pas que je puisse remplacer votre mère. Son casier est toujours là, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ai été vidé. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que sa mémoire est ancrée ici pour toujours, que je ne la remplacerai en aucun cas dans le coeur des soldats de cette base. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Tout ce que j'aimerai, c'est m'intégrer au SGC, sans pour autant faire oublier le docteur Fraiser.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées. Gallant espérait n'avoir rien dit qui aurait pu choquer Cassandra, tandis que celle-ci refléchissait aux dernières paroles du remplaçant de sa mère.

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur la suite de la fic!_


End file.
